The Devil's Proposal
by blackangel1122
Summary: ONESHOT. Even a man branded as a demon knows how to grant a girl one of her greatest desires. However, the Devil Bat's demon doesn't really have a conventional way of popping the question. And for the chosen girl, it might be a shotgun wedding, after all.


**Summary**

ONESHOT. Even a man branded as a demon knows how to grant a girl one of her greatest desires. However, the Devil Bat's demon does not really have a conventional way of popping the question. And for the chosen girl, it might be a shotgun wedding, after all.

**Disclaimer**

I am just making this story as a tribute to the Hiruma Yoichi and Anezaki Mamori pairing. All rights reserved to the author and mangaka.

* * *

**The Devil's Proposal**

It was certainly five years since Hiruma Yoichi and Anezaki Mamori started going out. The two of them of them got together during their second year in college because of unlikely circumstances. They may not be like the normal couple who had their sweet moments but people had a glimpse of how much they are loyal to each other. Indeed, for some people, it was difficult to believe that they were together since it was like the pairing of an angel and a devil. But for those who knew them since the beginning, they believe that it was just a matter of time.

For the whole five years they were together, Hiruma had devoted himself to American football. Anezaki stayed by his side all throughout those five years, even way before that. Five years in college made him a successful professional but he pursued a pro's career as an NFL player instead.

And now - after five years, seven months, and nine days - Anezaki Mamori couldn't believe her eyes.

She was sitting on the first row at the audience's stand, watching the finals of the biggest league games of the century. It was a match between the Armadillos and the Giants. Both Hiruma and Sena were playing for the Giants.

It was right after the end of the game. 36 is to 35, in favor of the Giants. It was supposed to be a pinch since the Armadillos was leading at 35-34. Of course, Anezaki knew that Hiruma had challenged Sena to do a dive despite the fact that the Armadillos is made up of giant linemen. Hiruma loves dangerous trick plays, after all. It was a triumphant day for the Giants for having scored a try for point touchdown right at the last minute.

Everyone was in joyful mood, celebrating the win of the Giants. The stadium hushed into silence when the big screen monitor made a bzzt sound. After another bzzt, a very lound 'Ya-Ha!' was heard.

And then, Hiruma's devilishly handsome face appeared on the screen. Anezaki looked around the bench of the Giants to find where the real man was but he seemed to be nowhere in sight.

"Oi, fucking girlfriend!", the man on the screen grabbed her attention. "Question number three!"

"Three?", Anezaki then racked her brains. Then a lightbulb lit in her head. Right! The bet that they had when the two made their relationship official. He was supposed to ask three questions and if she gets it right, he will do everything that Anezaki wants him to do.

The questions he asked back then were advanced level AmeFuto questions. Good thing, she had answered the first two questions correctly.

Now what is this commotion all about?

"Ya-Ha!", the Hiruma on the screen grinned evilly while pulling down a rolled-up white projector screen behind him.

There it was, the words that were written in red. It was also in a Chiller font, a font which is commonly used for Halloween themed lettering.

_Will you marry me?_

Shock. Disbelief. All these were her first feelings.

And then, happiness.

"You only have three choices fucking girlfriend!", Hiruma stated once again. "Choice A, you fucking say yes. Choice B, you pick the fucking letter A. Lastly, choice C, you fucking pick the letter B. Which is it?"

Anezaki heard the people in the stadium giggling and gasping. She can see Sena's face filled with disbelief. Suzuna, which was at the cheerleader's corner of the field, was also gaping in happiness. Everyone at the field seemed to have forgotten about the Giant's win. Among everything else, everyone's attention was on the screen and her.

And then, smoke from dry ice was displaced from the stage beneath the big screen. The thick smoke was immediately turned into black when the guy in question - in this case, doing the questioning - appeared.

"Kekekeke!", Anezaki could hear Hiruma's gleeful laugh all the way from where she was sitting. She could see Hiruma, in his AmeFuto uniform, holding his favorite AK-47 and resting it on his shoulders.

"Ya-Ha!", and then a gundshot. Anezaki's reflexes were faster, though. She had immediately pulled out the metallic pencil case from her tote bag and positioned it right in front of her without flinching. Her boyfriend had just shot a bullet at her!

Although she got used to it, she would really appreciate it if the guy would just learn the meaning of moderation.

She can feel the pencil case still shaking. The rubber bullet and its gyrating motion is still visibly seen. Then, there was a rotating sparkle as well.

When the motion finally slowed down, Anezaki caught the bullet with her hand. The sparkle was from a diamond ring!

The ring was simplistic in design. It does not have a protruding diamond stone in it but instead it was a golden band with diamon spots on the top portion.

She looked at her man and chuckled. He was still standing mighty proud at the stage, the dry ice smoke whirling in black and white hue behind him. His one hand was on his hips while the other was holding the gun he used to shot her with the ring. He was wearing his trademark devil's smile.

Anezaki slipped the ring through her finger. She extended her hand in front of her to see how it looked.

Perfect.

She smiled again. This time, she raised her hand above her head - enough to let Hiruma know that she had accepted the ring.

Hiruma's smile widened and everyone at the stadium cheered. He then jumped down from the stage and started walking towards his soon-to-be-wife.

Anezaki thought that with this kind of proposal - who can ever say no?

She chuckled once again remembering the choices Hiruma had given her. Seems like this is a shotgun wedding, after all. And she is definitely a willing victim.

* * *

**Author's Note**

Okay, so as I have promised to myself, I have written a fanfiction for my favorite Eyeshield 21 pairing. It will be long before I make another one, though. I am currently addicted to One Piece so I may not be making any other stories for this pairing. However, if I do, I hope you guys will also like it.

I really am not sure if I did a good job. (I would appreciate it if you would bash me up.. *NOOOOO*.. *ehem* pat me on the back?). I love Hiruma and Anezaki, so I doubt Hiruma will ever make Anezaki cry. Not the type of guy, in my head. Hehehe. So I made it this way. Hope there are people who will like this. Keeping my fingers crossed.

So, do the drill, guys. Leave me a review.


End file.
